wayoftheswordfandomcom-20200214-history
Saiketsu Tsuki
' Saiketsu Tsuki '(Alternativly the Blood Moon Shogunate) ''is a Shogunate in North Florida, based in Jacksonville, Florida. The current leaders are Shogun Kenny Scarboro and Hatamoto Chuck Nelson. As of March 12, 2012, Saiketsu Tsuki was officially dissolved, with Shinseigawa rising up in it's place. Current Clans Jacksonville Clans *Sokushi **Daimyo Takahashi Ryujin ***1st Taisho Kerby ***2nd Taisho Kit : Based at Buck Park *Red Hand **Daimyo Ven All Jacksonville clans practice at Abess park on Sundays, and schedule Clan practices other days of the week at their base park. ''All Jacksonville clans have been demoted to Houses until further notice. St. Augustine Clans 'History' Saiketsu (as Saiketsu Tsuki ''is normally shortened) was created from the remains of the Blood Moon Shogunate. Shoguns *Topher Reed (200x - 2010) *Hector (2010 - 2010 (8 weeks later)) *Kenny Scarboro (2010 - Present) The Beginning Era Less training was had in this era, but the same 40 people came every week. However, the lack of incoming initiates was troubling. At Saiketsu's 1st campout everyone was awarded 2 green beads due to the strength and leadership shown by its members. They were also chosen by the 1st emperor to fight the then strongest shogunate Lou. Saiketsu fell to Lou, only taking out a few of Lou while being decimated, mostly due to being outnumbered and out equipped. The shogunate was known at this time as one of the most passionate and brave in all of the empire. Element Clans Era The Element clans existed during Shogun Topher's era, and included: *Element Earth clan / Fire (The Forge, as the smiths were in that clan) *Element Wind clan *Element Water clan *Element Void clan Each clan had ten or more members, and practiced at Ed Austin Park (The Dunes). Each clan specialized in different areas. Void clan later defected away from WoTS in 2009. Dark Age At the peak of Saiketsu's membership in 2010, normal practice was held with an average of 60 individuals, with several practices hosting nearly or even over 100! It was in the spring of 2010 that Shogun Topher Reed would announce his (Mostly Permanent) retirement from the game. The Ancestors that governed the North chose Daimyo Hector to be promoted as his replacement, knowing of his departure to the military that would take place only three weeks later. During his short reign, fewer and fewer people appeared at practice until the first week of April 2010, when no one (save one eyewitness) went to the Ed Allen Park practices at all. Saiketsu was unofficially disbanded then. Reconsturction Era The Shogunate regained some strength and numbers and moved their operations to Abess park, boasting a mere fraction of its membership at a 20 member average per week. Clans were mostly disbanded, as the shogunate focused on its recovery. Most remaining members were verterans of the game, hoping to revive their shogunate powerhouse in the North. Clans went into effect again nearing the end of the 2010 year: *Sokushi *Red Hand *Unnamed Abess park clan The Abess park clan quickly fell from lack of membership. It's former Daimyo, Darren Jirus, joined the Northern Viking group some time later. In 2011, the Kami Denko clan, headed by Ben Curry and its new Daimyo, Trunks, would break off from Red Hand and take the park as their own. In September 2011, massive infighting would lead to the crippling of Red Hand, and eventually its disband. Though it has lost its technicial clanhood, Ven, Red Hand's leader, has continued to practice with what membership he had remaining and has since then slowly recovered. Similar problems caused the downfall of Kami Denko, when a questionable leadership style and a lack of solid membership created more subtle infighting. At the beginning of 2012, Kami Denko's Daimyo Trunks would leave WoTS, giving Ben Curry leadership of the crippled clan. Rebirth Era As of Feburary 12, 2012, all clans, not including satalite clans, have been abolished and members have come together into one main group in an attempt to save the dying organization. Sokushi remains the main force of the new group, and it is likely they will return to clanhood when the shogunate strengthens, while Red Hand remains a stable clan and Kami Denko attempts to regain strength. Final Era On March 12, 2012, Shogun Kenny Scarbaro officially resigned the position of Shogun and handed power of Saiketsu Tsuki over to the new shogun, Jeshua Cook. The shogunate was renamed Shinseigawa, and the name of ''Saiketsu Tsuki was retired. The Clans under Saiketsu Tsuki were absorbed into Shinseigawa, allowing members to be fully integrated into the new shogunate. Category:History Category:Groups